User blog:KajurN/Pets guide
The guide can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19Q5PmOUW7Ekmu4FGmg8ypn25Yi-4sAMhIZcSj1jFxi4/pub (Last updated 6/30/2016) My goal with this guide is to give other players an idea of what to expect when they decide to use certain pets. The Base/Potential ratings listed here are all opinion based and they are not absolute. You might find some pets to be better or worse depending on playstyle and progression. Keep in mind however that any pet on the game can be usable, and i am willing to edit this guide according to other players's experience with them. I am also open to debate, if you disagree with any ratings please post a valid argument on this blog's talk page and i'll change this guide accordingly. For now this guide does not take into consideration Skill levels (i am aware of how much they can change a pet's performance). But they won't be added for now. Skill levels are however a valid argument for me to change any rating on here. Also if you spot any mistakes or inconsistencies please let me know. If you want to search for any particular NPC you can do so by using CTRL+F and typing the name of the NPC you want to find. As of the last update only the following races are present on this guide: Yerles Eulderna This guide reads like this: ------------------ (Pet name) Level (x) (Race) (Class) Attribute INI: (INI when recruited, influences AP gain) Speed INI: (Same as base speed when recruited, influences AP gain) How to obtain: (What to expect from said pet) Base Rating: (between 1/5 and 5/5, opinion based) Potential: (between 1/5 and 5/5, opinion based) --------------- Formulas: Attribute INI: STR+CON+DEX+PER+LEA+WIL+MAG+CHA+Life*2+Mana/2 (If life*2 + mana/2 > 500 Add 500 to Attribute INI instead). Speed INI = Base Speed -------------- What influences Base/Potential rating: Base Rating depends on which special actions/bitflags and stats the NPC has when they're first recruited, as well as how far into the game the player is at when they are first obtainable. Potential Rating on the other hand is an attempt to show the player how good a pet can be from an endgame perspective provided the player does not invest an excessive amount of resources (Items that raise Life/Mana/Speed for example) And it does not assume the player will give said pet a certain artifact or not. However the other 8 stats can be raised more easily with herbs, and so their potential rating is independent of these stats. A pet having a Base/Potential rating of 1 does not mean it's an useless pet, just that it is going to be outclassed by other pets at what they do best and thus are not recommended for the player to use. So basically the ones with a 1/5 rating are not recommended by this guide, while ones with 3/5 or higher are recommended. -------------- Before it is asked, the reason i am using a google doc file for this is because of the sheer size of the guide as it is likely going to be much bigger than what i would be able to post here. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides